To Grandmother's house I Go
by meaningfulusername
Summary: Stiles is a little afraid to make his way through the forest to visit his Grandmother. I mean anything could happen to a pretty young man all on his own. What will happen when Stiles runs, literally, into the big bad wolf? Flirty Creeper Alpha!Derek/Underage!Stiles. Little Red Riding Hood AU. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, anyone who may end up reading this, I'm super nervous about posting this as it is my first and it makes me feel vulnerable to share with people but i'm doing it anyways! I am looking for a beta so if you're interested then please tell me! Reviews would be appreciated, as i need to know if i should go on. Enjoy!:D**

* * *

**Irrationality and Useless Infatuations**

Stiles hoped never see the werewolves that, a hundred years ago, supposedly plagued the countryside just north of his village. Since he was a boy he'd heard the stories about their ferocity, and the devastation that wracked the surrounding settlements when they had ruled Beacon forest. His fears were irrational he knew for no one had seen a werewolf in damn near a century, let alone been attacked!

So why then was he unable to sleep since the conversation with his father this afternoon? Stiles had made the trip to his grandmother's home, high up on Beacon Hill many times, albeit every time he'd had Scott tagging along. But this time it would be different; He was going alone..

Scott's mother and father had revealed to him a few days prior to Stiles' debacle that he was betrothed to an out of towner, one Allison Argent. After seeing her portrait Scott had become sickeningly smitten with the dark-haired beauty, and requested to set up a meeting with her as soon as possible to gauge her feelings on the marriage. Scott McCall was nothing if not honorable and kind-hearted; he would never force the poor girl into anything she didn't fully consent to.

Stiles didn't particularly understand. Yes, there was no denying the girl was a looker but to marry someone you barely know, if at all, it seemed strange. Perhaps that was because his infatuation had been held by certain strawberry blonde goddess since he was a very young boy. He knew any hope in that relationship beyond their tenuous friendship was foolish; she was practically as betrothed as Scott. Her and Jackson Whittemore were a couple to be fawned over; the women in town had a field day with the first glittering rumors of a wedding. In any case it was obvious his father hoped he would marry his neighbor Erica Reyes. The girl was all blonde hair, legs and sass to match Stiles' own. He didn't pretend to be uninterested and he knew she liked him, but he couldn't help but feel that it would be unfair to her; he feared that his heart would always belong to Lydia, and Erica deserved better than that.

It didn't matter how hard he tried to quell the feelings he had for the girl, his body just wouldn't listen it was impossible to stop Stiles' mind from wandering to Lydia's full pouty lips and generous curves. He let his hands wander as well as his thoughts; imagining that it was her delicately manicured fingers undoing his sleeping pants. his hands were almost wrapped around himself when he remembered he had to get up early tomorrow. Reluctantly he removed his trembling hand from his trousers and rolled onto his side, trying desperately not to be afraid of what might await him in the forest.

* * *

**"Man" Seeking Company**

"Stiles, wake up son." The sheriff gently shook his son awake. The sleeping boy blinked slowly.

"No… Its too early.." Stiles groaned and tried to cover himself with his bed sheets.

"Early? It's almost sun up." his father replied seriously. Stiles sat up, knowing he wouldn't win this, he knew he had to get up and ready for his trip.

"Oh? Almost sunrise you say?" He mock glared at his father. "You know, you probably should have woken me up before I even went to sleep; then I certainly wouldn't have overslept!" he threw his hands up in exasperation.

The sheriff chuckled at his sons theatrics. their relationship had slowly been on the mend since his wife's death; an illness had swept through their village claiming several lives, including Stiles' mother. His son had been young and very confused at the time; death is often a hard concept for children to grasp. Regrettably it became hard for Sheriff Stilinski to look at his son who reminded him so much of his beautiful wife. They shared the same honey colored eyes,ghostly pale skin and bountiful freckles. It was like looking at a ghost. His avoidance only lasted a short time though; he had begun to realize how much his son truly needed a father now that he had no mother. "I made breakfast for you and put the supplies for your grandmother into the picnic basket by the door." He smiled and left to get ready for work as his son dramatically rolled off his bed.

Now that stiles was alone he was free to mope and dress in peace. "Sure, I'll go into the creepy, possibly werewolf infested, forest all by my self! Why, you ask? 'Cause I'm stiles and I can't defend myself against a chipmunk let alone a man-eating wolf beast!" he aggressively pulled on his form-fitting light brown leather travel pants, tying them securely against his narrow, though he would never admit it, slightly girlish hips. "And hey, this weekend seems as good as any to get mauled to death!" After slipping into a loose-fitting tunic he went to get the breakfast he'd been promised.

His father had left a note that there was a disturbance at the Lahey farm and he was sorry he couldn't see him off. Stiles was never mad when his dad had to leave abruptly, he got it, his dad was an important person and he had people to look after not only him but the whole town.

Breakfast finished he made his way to the front door and stepping out into the cool spring air. He'd made it halfway to the forests edge before he realized he had forgotten his basket. "Damn!" he exclaimed jogging back to his small cottage. The basket sat by the door with another note atop it. It read 'Stiles, I know that you might not be able to handle this trip by yourself. So if you want me to come with you we can go tomorrow.. Also if you go today bring your cloak it can get cold in the woods.'

Stiles was a little furious. It was one thing for him to think he couldn't do it, but his father? He was supposed to believe in him; he knew his father only meant well but it still hurt. There was no way he would back down now. He debated rebelliously leaving his cloak, but thought better of it. It wouldn't do to have him freezing and having to turn back would it?

"Falalalala lalalala." Stiles finished the last verse of Deck the Halls and swung the basket around in his hand. He'd been walking along the unused path for a good half hour and had quickly become bored, unaccustomed to the silence of the woods without Scott's chatter to comfort him. "This is what I've been reduced to.. It's not even close to christmas!" he threw his arms up in exasperation almost dropping the basket.

He really only sang to soothe the growing fear of the dark path ahead of him. His voice wasn't bad but it wasn't as good as Scott's he usually just drummed along. the sun had barely just begun to peak over the horizon and Stiles glared at its readjusted himself and pulled his blood-red cloak around his shoulders, his father had been right the cold was much more prevalent here than in the sunny town.

"Why!?" he cried out to no one. "This is not a time for humans to be awake!" he kicked at a pine cone, but missed and fell on his backside sending his basket rolling into the trees, he could only hope it hadn't opened and spilled its contents. Before he could get up he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"I thoroughly agree." A rich dark sarcastic voice answered his previous exclamation. Stiles bolted up only to crash straight into the man. To Stiles' surprise they didn't topple over which is what would have happened had he been any other man.

"Ahhh Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Stiles apologized feverishly and tried to pull away, but the man had a vise like grip on his biceps. For the first time Stiles looked up at the guy holding him flush against his body. Pale skin covered a chiseled jaw line and nose that were every sculptures wet dream. Dark brooding eyebrows set above - stiles tensed in fear - the mans eyes were a glowing ruby color. If his research had been correct that was the mark of an alpha werewolf! But when he looked again they were a steely blue grey color. It had to have been his imagination. "There are no werewolves." He accidentally whispered out loud.

A foreboding chuckle escaped the possible werewolf still holding him. he leaned in close to stiles' ear and whispered back "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." he let his bottom lip trail along the shell of the young boys ear, causing him to shiver against him.

"Wha- what are you doing?!" The kid squeaked and began to struggle. Derek had followed him since he'd wandered into his territory, at first it was to assess his threat level.. but then he began to enjoy the young mans sweet singing voice even if his song choice was a bit out of season. And more than that it had been a long time since he'd had any company.. And even longer since he'd had someone under him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I started this too fast? I need to slow it down a tad if I want it to be several chapters! Thanks soooooooo much everyone who Reviewed/Followed/Favorited; it honestly made me want to scream with happiness (but I didn't.. cause that would be weird). About updating: I will as often as I can! I'm going on winter break soon so I have nothing to do so expect some:) Oh and idk how old Derek is supposed to be in the first season so i'm going to say 24 and Stiles is 16, like in the first… only an 8 year difference, eh? I'm not sure how long this story will be but time will tell I suppose!**

* * *

Idle Hands

Stiles didn't know what to do. What to think! Here he was in the middle of the forest being mildly molested by an alpha werewolf; scared out of his wits! His heart was pounding against his ribs and he knew for sure the burly man-thing could hear it.

Currently Derek was nuzzling the smaller boys neck, occasionally letting his sharpened teeth graze his pulse point, making his heart beat faster; fresh waves of fear radiated off his skin and clouded the werewolves sharp senses.

To be honest Derek wasn't really aware of his own actions, let alone in control of them! Some part of him knew that he should let the kid go.. But the more animalistic side pleaded with his conscience to expose more of the velvety skin, caress it with his tongue.. To bite him and make the young man his forever. That thought is what snapped Derek out of his stupor; he abruptly let go of Stiles making him stumble slightly. He cocked his head to one side and attempted to start a conversation as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened "Eh.. So what are you doing?" he asked looking curiously at the basket on the ground beside him, sniffing the air slightly.

"What am I doing? Wha- What were you doing?! I didn't do anything! That was all you man… What was that anyways?" Derek tried to get a word in between the squeaks and the flailing, but it was near impossible. "I mean is that what you usually do when people bump into you? I mean just 'cause you're a werewo-" Stiles Stopped short almost having forgotten that his pseudo attacker, because he hadn't really done any harm he'd just made stiles extremely uncomfortable, was an uber strong (mildly handsome , not that stiles wanted to admit it) wolf man that could tear him to shreds in a heart beat.

He Turned on his heel walking in the opposite direction of the wolf in an attempt to escape. "I'm just going to go now.. Places to be.. You know, alive and all." He threw over his shoulder slowly creeping along a fork in the path. He gave a start when the man appeared beside him.

"Yeah I just meant what are you doing with the basket." He said holding it up to Stiles. "And don't worry, I don't usually bite." He lifted the basket out of stiles' reach forcing him to lean closer while trying to grab for it. Derek took this opportunity to whisper in his ear "That is, unless you ask me too." Stiles gave a very undignified yelp when Derek snapped playfully at his neck with his teeth. Despite Derek's laughing he still scared the bejeezus out of the teenager who was fighting not to have a panic attack. "I'm Derek. What's your name?" Derek asked holding out the basket.

Stiles eyed him suspiciously, who was this 'Derek' and why was he still following him? Stiles snatched the slightly dented basket from him inspecting its contents to see that nothing was missing. "Stiles Stilinski." He responded tentatively maybe he would recognize the sheriffs name and back off; if he did know it he showed no sign just snorted at the odd name. Furious Stiles snapped "Hey! Its a nickname.. and Derek's not really what i'd expect from a werewolf either." He waved his hand dismissively.

Derek raised an eyebrow "And what would you expect of a werewolf?" he was curious to know what the human would come up with.

Stiles thought for a moment "I don't know.. like Stefan or Bedtime.. or whatever.." he knew those were random and lame but he couldn't find the energy to care.

"What?" Derek asked incredulously. "Bedtime isn't even a name you know." he shook his head.

Stiles willingly bickered over the validity of the name for what seemed like hours completely oblivious to the alphas ulterior motives; meanwhile Derek subtly led them along till it was near dark.

"There's no way-" Derek was cut off.

"Stop! Just think about it for a second!" Stiles took a deep breath in preparation for a long explanation of the origin of bedtime stories when he looked around. "Holy Shit! Where are we?"

"Wait here." he felt a hand on his shoulder and breath on his neck.

When Stiles turned around the wolf was gone and the sun was going down… "Oh how could I be _so_ stupid?" he face palmed. He was completely lost in unfamiliar woods.. In the darkness… Probably being stalked by a creepy wolf man. He opened up the basket and took out the lantern inside. After lighting it he tried to figure out which way to go to no avail. It was pitch black now and he couldn't even see five feet in front of himself.

After what felt like hours, only a couple of minutes, Derek was right in his path. "I said wait." his tone was tense and it made stiles uncomfortable. "My cabin isn't too far from here you'll stay there tonight." It wasn't a request it was an order, though stiles still tried to argue.

"You know, that's very nice of you but I'm supposed to be somewhere.. People are probably already looking for me, so I should just go.." But when he turned to leave god knows where an arm around his waist stopped him.

Derek's lips were at his ear again "You're lost and you have nowhere to go, I can tell when you're lying.." Derek's hand slid under his cloak and up his abdomen straight over his heart, Stiles gasped and arched slightly into the touch before he caught himself. What was he doing?

"No! I- I wasn't lying, my grandmothers expecting me.." he trailed off when the rough hands found their way under yet another layer of clothing lightly palming his nipples. This time he let out a high-pitched moan and accidentally grinded his backside into the man behind him. The lustful growl that reverberated through him from the wolf now pressed against him brought him back to the situation at hand. "Stop! Please!" Stiles whimpered and tried to pull away, to his relief Derek let him go though firmly grasping his wrist.

"I know she's expecting you tomorrow." As if in explanation he said "I saw your supplies in the basket.. You don't really have a choice kid." His voice was deep and husky. When stiles looked at him he had the red eyes of an alpha; his canines protruded slightly from his mouth. Stiles was beginning to think he hadn't had any choices today.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've not had internet for the past 2 weeks, so sorry..To explain the name thing i'd just like to say, yeah they were super random.. but there is like one person in the world that will get it and if they ever happen upon this story I hope they laughed! Anywho I don't know where i'm going with this story it wasn't planned very well.. but maybe i'll squeeze out a couple more chapters!3 Reviews are always nice say whatever you wish:D My bad, on any mistakes!**

* * *

I Wish I Wouldn't Wish

Stiles let himself be lead through the darkness, though it wasn't like he could really protest. In fact every time he did Derek just growled and threatened him; that silenced him because if Stiles was being honest he liked his throat attached to the rest of his body. The hand on his wrist tightened its grip. Derek stopped short causing Stiles to run straight into his back. "Geez! A little warning next time would be nice…" Stiles trailed off. "Wait, why are we stopping?" he looked around and didn't see any sign of a building. He took a tentative step back when Derek turned towards him. "What? You're not going to molest me again are you? Because i'd like a little warning for that as well… to prepare myself.. mentally." Derek rolled his eyes not that Stiles saw, he was too busy surveying his surroundings, or at least trying his best. He could barely see anything.

The dark didn't impair Dereks sight though. He took the opportunity to study the boys face. With his eyes all squinty and his lips set into a pout he looked very cute. Derek wasn't strictly speaking gay or straight.. but he couldn't deny it that Stiles was attractive. His many freckles added to his charm. More than anything did he want to plot the trail, he assumed they made, all over his body with his tongue. He realized that Stiles had been talking to him and tried to remember what he'd said. "What?" he reached forward releasing his grip on Stiles' wrist.

Stiles took another step back trying to avoid the hand reaching for him, to no avail, Derek grabbed his hood and pulled him closer. "I said.. Why are we stopping?" he swatted at Derek's arm. "Gah what are you doing?!" The werewolf had pulled his wide hood over his head.

"It's about to start raining." He said matter of factly. As if on queue droplets began falling through the treetops quickly increasing in number till it was pouring.

"Whoa! How did you know that?" Stiles exclaimed eyes widening in amazement. He was suddenly very glad that he had downed his rebellion that morning and taken his cloak. It would not have served him well to be soaking wet in this pervy werewolfs house.

"I could smell it." Derek replied as if it should be obvious.

"Oh.. Well thats cool. You know that could be a profitable talent you have there." Stiles stumbled slightly but regained his footing quickly glad he hadn't fallen; the ground had turned to mud beneath his feet and he did not want to be covered in it.

"How so?" Derek asked, making note of the teens unsure footing.

Stiles didn't stay glad for very long. Derek let go of his hand for a second and he instantly slipped to the ground face first. "Ahh! Cold.." his hood fell off too and rain ran down his back when he sat up. "Ugh, why did you let go?" Stiles pouted. Looking up he took the hand offered to him.

"Sorry, we're here. I was opening the door." Stiles noticed it now; not really what he had expected when Derek had said cabin. he had pictured some rickety old log shack or whatever, some place where people get dragged to and murdered… not that he was disappointed at its charming appearance.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed. "This place is adorable, more like a cottage than a cabin really." He pointed out. It was made of stone and covered in vines. There was a fire burning inside and the light flooded out into the area around them with it Stiles could make out a pond around back before he was shoved inside out of the rain.

The brightness took him off guard; he rubbed his eyes as they tried to adjust. There were candles burning on the window sills and some of the tables. "Umm, this is definitely a fire hazard.. how long have these been burning?" Stiles peeked around the room there was a door cracked open that seemed to lead to a bedroom, with a very large very comfy looking bed. He was starting to feel the stress of the day. There were books and papers everywhere, which added to Stiles' concerns of fire safety. On the table in front of the sofa there was a huge map rolled out; it was covered with red circles of different sizes and had names and dates written by each one in sloppy handwriting.

"Not too long, just since I went back to get you." Derek pulled off his boots and took Stiles cloak to hang it near the fire. Stiles noticed now that the alpha was soaked as well, he hadn't even been wearing a coat. He tried his best not to notice how his shirt clung to the perfectly molded muscles beneath it.. As odd as it was he wished he could feel him pressed against his own back again. it annoyed him to no end that he couldn't control his own thoughts so he sought to distract himself.

Stiles walked over to the map, not noticing the trail of water and mud he left causing the alpha to glare at his back. "What is this?" He looked down at some of the names. Most of them had Xs by them but a few had question marks. "Cora Hale." he read aloud, examining the rest of the map noticing that it was of the area surrounding his village and beyond. "What do the marks by the names mean? I've never seen a map this big…" He trailed off when he noticed Dereks glare. "What?"

Derek walked over to Stiles, ignoring his previous questions, handing him a drying sheet "You're making a mess. Get undressed I'll be right back." He walked into the bedroom and out of stiles sight.

"Its already messy." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Derek called from the bedroom.

Feeling self conscious Stiles slowly took off his shirt and shoes, after some thought he reluctantly relieved himself of his pants. After wrapping the large sheet around his body, like a woman, he thought, he made his way over to the fireplace; he felt naked and exposed despite the drying sheet to protect him.. from what he wasn't entirely sure. He didn't know exactly what Derek wanted or expected him to do. The werewolfs earlier actions had made it obvious he was attracted to him but Stiles didn't know what to think. Of course he had heard of men that prefer the company of other men, though he had never thought himself to be one of them. His reaction to the older male took him by surprise and made him a little frightened. What would Scott think? "Ugh! if Scott had just come with me none of this would have happened!" He put his hands on the mantle above the fire glad for the warmth.

"Who's Scott?" Derek, who was beside him now, asked suspiciously; wearing a pair of loose sleeping pants, he was shirtless now and Stiles tried his hardest not to stare, he had a bundle of fabric that he handed to Stiles. He eyed the teen with amusement as he did his best to cover his body with the large cloth while putting on the shirt, despite his best efforts Derek still glimpsed some pale skin and the moles he had suspected would be there, but not what he was really looking for.

Stiles thought for a moment. "He's my boyfriend." He thought maybe the lie would stop the alphas advances. He was glad looking at the man was out of the question with his current predicament, after a few seconds of fidgeting he adjusted the ties at the front of the loose shirt to cover most of his chest, though it only reached just above his knees. What he wouldn't do for his comfy cotton pants that he usually slept in. He would have felt better with some underclothes but as of this moment they were soaked. The dark coloring of the shirt off set his skin making it seem even whiter, Derek couldn't help but notice he almost glowed in the dimming light of the fire and candles. He also noticed the way his heart picked up when he said 'boyfriend'.

"You're lying again." he gave him a crooked smile and listened to his heart pick up again this time for a different reason. Taking a step forward to where stiles was he reached behind him effectively pressing them together, relishing the boys intake of breath; he took the discarded towel and gently began mussing up Stiles' hair in order to dry it.

"Oh.." his breath tickled Dereks cheek which was mere inches away. "Well he is a boy and also my friend so technically I wasn't lying." when Derek was done with his drying he turned and walked towards the bedroom.

"The sheets are clean; you can sleep here tonight." Stiles didn't know why but he was a little disappointed. But, naturally, he just felt bad to be putting Derek out.

He didn't really think before he spoke. "Just sleep with me." he said when he reached the door frame. Derek threw up a questioning brow. A violent blush rose in Stiles' cheeks. "I mean obviously not _sleep_ sleep. But actually sleep like dreaming and stuff." He clarified and added out of curiosity, "Do werewolves dream?".

"Of course we dream." Derek looked at him incredulously. He had expected to have to do more to get the boy to let him into his bed, but it was becoming easier than he had originally thought. Not that he was complaining.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh hey, been awhile…I felt suuuuuuper awkward writing some of this and its the first lemon-ish thing I've ever written so don't hate me if it sucks! I really hate some of the words I felt compelled to use (because i'm a child and they make me uncomfortable^-^) So I hope you enjoy may awkward pain? And to HappyBryce -_- stop reading this and get out of my life! I never should have told you about it!**

* * *

Stiles was faced away from the man sleeping beside him. Despite how tired he'd thought he was sleep had been eluding him for the better part of an hour… and it had nothing to do with the fact that, he was "disappointed" to find out, the bed wasn't quite so large as he had thought when he glimpsed it earlier. Although it was definitely not as small as his own bed. Every time he shifted or rolled he came in contact with hot skin that sent frustrating jolts of electricity and warmth to a part of his body he was trying hard, no pun intended, to ignore.

The room was pitch black and growing increasingly colder by the pulled the thick blanket more around himself trying to avoid the inviting heat of the sleeping werewolf. His eyes blinked heavily as he finally began to get warm and take his mind off the predicament that would be waiting in the morning. And quite honestly he was surprised that Derek hadn't tried anything after everything that had happened that day. But he should be happy about that, right?

* * *

Sleep must have found Stiles during his ponderings because he awoke to a very warm very hard muscular frame underneath him. He was a little confused at first but then he remembered his pseudo captor that he was currently clinging to. With an arm over the broad chest of said captor and a leg thrown over his hip he was all but straddling his perfect form.

Stiles also became painfully aware of the massive hard on he was sporting and rather provocatively pressing into Derek's hip. He had about two options: Stay where he was and continue poking Derek till he woke up OR he could stealthily slide off him onto his own side of the bed.

He made for option two. Slowly he began dragging his leg off the other mans lap- that action was cut short by the low growl that rumbled through his chest. It only took stiles a few seconds to realise that his knee had rubbed against an appendage that he really should have remembered to avoid. That was the last time he ever tried to be stealthy!

As fast as he could Stiles rolled off the heat source onto his own side of the bed. He wished more than most things that he could use the blankets to cover himself, but apparently he had kicked those to hell in the time he had spent asleep, and they currently hung uselessly off the end of the bed. Never again do I walk with strange werewolf men to slightly less creepy than expected cottages in the woods, stiles thought to himself as he felt the bed shift beside him. In an instant derek was between his legs; Stiles' knees bent on either side of his hips.

Derek's hands on both sides of stiles head kept him from actually touching the boy, except where stiles thighs met his sides. Noticing the contact Stiles spread his legs further; realizing too late the message it might send and how thoroughly exposed he was under the nightshirt he wore.

"Are you afraid?" Derek asked, his voice low and Stiles didn't want to admit that he was, so he didn't, even though it would be obvious to anyone (especially a werewolf) if the way his eyes were squeezed shut and his face was turned sideways were any indication.

"No." He breathed out. A low menacing chuckle rumbled through the alpha.

"You're lying to me again.." He inhaled deeply at the nape of stiles' neck a continued, "I can smell it on you." he removed one of his hands from the bed and forced Stiles to face him with an iron grip. "Look at me." he commanded when the teen didn't comply and weakly tried to push him away he gripped his wrists harshly, pinning them to the bed on either side of his head. "Open your eyes. Now." This time it was intended to inspire fear not defiance, which it did.

Stiles eyes fluttered open, blurry at first but eventually adjusting to the dark. Even though he couldn't see much, he could definitely distinguish two glowing red eyes just above him staring into his own and the glimmer of elongated canines in the moonlight. "What are you going to do?" he whispered, sounding pathetic even to his own ears. Derek shifted to hold both of stiles hands above his head with one of his own. His free hand caressed its way up stiles calf and to his inner thigh. His rough clawed hand teased the soft burning flesh, he dragged his nails closer and closer to the hem of the shirt that had ridden almost all the way to stiles' hip. Derek shifted his gaze down to the tent that was formed under the thin material, a small wet dot seeping through. He could smell it immediately the scent driving him mad with lust. His own erection pushing painfully on the confines of his sleeping pants stiles had insisted he wear.

"Please.." the word slipped past Stiles' lips so quiet derek almost didn't hear it.

"What do you want me to do?" Derek whispered seductively in his ear.

"Don't." He said more adamantly that time to make up for his earlier weakness. Derek laughed and rested his head ons stiles' shoulder, his hand remaining on the boys thigh though it was no longer clawed.

"If I believed you really didn't want me to, I might leave you to take care of it yourself." He sighed when Stiles tensed beneath him. "But I don't and you do. I've been smelling on you all day." Stiles made a huffing noise.

"That's because I'm a sixteen year old boy! Its not my fault I can't control my raging hormones." he glared up at derek. "Whats your excuse, huh?" Derek let go of his hands now, shifting so he was sitting upright allowing Stiles to sit criss cross in front of him. Stiles rubbed his wrists, purposefully not making eye contact with Derek, he could tell there would be matching bruises on both; it annoyed him immensely that he found it kinda hot and his heart picked up again. Thinking about the werewolf hovering over him made him wish he'd asked him to do something very different.

"I'm a werewolf two days from the full moon. I think you might have better control than I do." Derek replied tone heavy with sarcasm. He paid attention to stiles' rapid heart beat that didn't seem to be slowing. "Did you say sixteen?" that fact had just been processed in his frenzied mind.

"Umm, yeah.." Stiles had no idea how old Serek was or how werewolves even aged.

Derek cleared his throat, for some reason he had expected the boy to be at least eighteen. It certainly would have made him feel less creepy. "Oh.. maybe I should just go sleep in the other room." He didn't move though still unsure. He really needed this but if a kid that young wasn't ready who was he to make the decision for him?

Stiles was starting to see this in a different light though; he had never been touched by another human being, and technically he still wouldn't be if he let Derek do whatever it was he had planned on doing. "How old are you?" he asked trying to make up his mind before this opportunity was gone. He knew Lydia was a lost cause and Erika wasn't going to happen anytime soon, if ever, so this really may be his only chance for some, ahem, activities.

"I'm twenty four, why-" he stopped short when stiles lips met his in a brief cautious kiss. Stiles layed back into his previous position, giving the alpha some time to process before he was covered by a warm body lips and teeth connecting with his neck.

"Ahhhh!" Stiles called out when without warning a calloused hand gripped his cock and tugged lightly gliding from base to tip and back again. Derek simultaneously sucking and biting his collar bone. His other hand reached around stiles back under his shirt to grip the hem and pull it over his head only pulling away for a second to throw it onto the floor then resuming his position. using his free hand he undid the front of his trousers releasing his hardness from its confines and kicking the pants off. Stiles could see this transpiring in the moonlight that now shifted in brighter through the window. It was almost like an out of body experience; he was about to let someone he barely knew, a man no less, fuck him in a strange house in the middle of the woods.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus with Derek's hand pumping him so slowly that he felt the need to beg for more. He peered past his own manhood to what the werewolf planned to put inside him. "Oh god no!" Stiles blurted and Derek gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" His voice was strained and his eyes flashed red like he was fighting for control.

"Its too big." He felt a little embarrassed saying so but it was true. He was thicker and longer than his own and stiles was by no means inadequate. Derek wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but he did know there was no way he was ending this night without taking Stiles' obvious virginity. "It won't fit.. It can't-" he was cut off by the fingers that were unceremoniously shoved in his mouth.

"Suck." Derek commanded. Getting a sick sort of pleasure from the fear and frustration that came from Stiles as he complied.

**Sorry for being a tease:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this is my first lemon.. yeah it probably sucks but i'm sure we'll survive:) It would make me very happy if you would review; whether you love it hate it or just wanted to tell me your favorite color, its all good! Thanks for reading .**

* * *

Stiles didn't know quite how he felt about being told what to do so forcefully, but he did know that Derek's hands touching him felt amazing. Much better than his own when he pretended it was someone else.

He also wasn't sure what to do with the long fingers thrust into his mouth. Unsure of himself he began to slowly swirl his tongue around one then sucked it deeper into the warmth of his mouth; he repeated this with all three of them. All the while keeping eye contact with their owner. If the low rumbling growls were anything to go by Stiles was doing this right. He couldn't help but feel that instead of Derek's fingers he should be sucking his cock. That , he reasoned, was the strangest thought he'd ever had.

Derek had never been so turned on in his life. The innocent eyes holding his gaze were almost too much to handle on their own, but coupled with his tongue.. slowly giving a suggestive blowjob to the wrong part of his anatomy he almost lost his control and moved that tongue to where he really wanted only reason he didn't was because he had already pressured the boy into a lot tonight and wasn't sure he should add one more thing.

When he couldn't take it anymore, and he thought they were properly lubricated he pulled his fingers away from Stiles' mouth with a pop, and pulled the boy down so he was flat on his back underneath him. When he was moving his wet fingers down to prepare Stiles to take him the teen spoke up "What are you doing?" his voice was curious.

Derek raised an eyebrow "Well do you want me to go in dry?" he pushed his index finger against Stiles' heat not yet slipping it in. Stiles gasped at the sudden contact closing his eyes tight. Without a warning Derek's finger was inside him pushing deep then almost coming out just to be shoved in again.

"Ahh!" Stiles called out; it burned a lot but not enough for him to protest. Just when he was starting to get used to the intrusion, even enjoy it another finger was added, then another. "Derek!" He gripped the man's shoulders digging his nails into the soft skin and hard muscle below. "It hurts.." he whimpered between gasps.

"I know, I'm sorry." he replied but continued scissoring inside his tight heat. His breathing was becoming labored while he tried hard to focus on not hurting the fragile human beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to shove his cock into the virgin and fuck him till the sun came up, but that wasn't very chivalrous and he actually wanted to treat this boy right, for some reason.

After a few more minutes of Derek's ministrations he had Stiles moaning like a maiden and thrusting into his touch. "Please, f-faster.. Mmm.. I'm so close!" on hearing that Derek pulled out, much to Stiles' disappointment. "Why did you stop?" he asked bewildered as he watched Derek spit in his hand and lubricate his untouched erection. Stiles thought this would be a good time to ask an awkward question. "So.. am I supposed to turn over? I don't really know what to do…" That hadn't been the only question he wanted to ask but he also didn't want to cross any boundaries the wolf may have.

"Only if you want to." Derek chuckled darkly, imagining the boy on his hands and knees did have a certain appeal but he also wanted to see his face when he came for him. "I'm sorry I didn't have any oil it would have made this less painful for you." He hadn't meant to scare him but Stiles' eyes went wide at that.

Since he hadn't in fact turned over Derek spread Stiles' legs further apart and positioned himself at his entrance. "Wait!" Derek groaned but halted his movements anyways, "I want.. I want you to kiss me." Stiles managed, blushing like no other. With no reply and no warning Derek shoved into him. When stiles screamed Derek's mouth was there to swallow it thrusting his tongue into his mouth only barely distracting him from the pain in his ass.

Derek didn't move inside him; he had pushed all the way to the hilt knowing full well it would hurt immensely. A single tear fell down stiles cheek and with both his and Derek's saliva in their mouths; Derek's tongue massaged the inside of stiles' mouth and he responded in kind pushing back with his own.

One of them had to pull away from the kiss if they didn't want to suffocate. Derek was the one to do so; he rested his head on Stiles' shoulder breathing heavily, fighting to get control of himself. "Stiles.." he whispered against his skin breathlessly. Stiles responded by rolling his hips ever so slightly; it was enough. Derek latched onto his neck biting and kissing while slowly pulling out of him only to push back in.

The pace he set was slow. Too slow; Stiles felt a mixture of pain and pleasure as Derek's length thrust into him over and over again. A few times he brushed something inside Stiles that made his entire body feel like he was going to explode. He moaned wantonly and pushed into Derek's hips only to have the older man grip his hips and make him continue the torturous pace.

"Oh my god..are you trying to kill me?"Stiles bit his lip when Dereks only response was to bite into his shoulder, though not hard enough to break the skin, teeth making a trail up his jugular until his lips found Stiles' ear gently nipping at his ear. That made stiles whimper because his ears were particularly sensitive.

Finally Derek couldn't handle the pace anymore either and began to thrust faster and harder making Stiles cry out with a mix of pleasure and pain so intense he thought he would come too soon. When Derek's lips found Stiles' again the kiss was more aggressive. Stiles bit Derek's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. tongues clashed and Derek's sharp canines cut stiles lip but that only added to the good feelings. Derek's hand trailed down Stiles' abdomen and gripped his neglected cock letting his thumb roll over his tip then began pumping him faster till the boy was gasping for breath and moaning his name.

"Derek!" It came out as a half cry half gasp. The orgasm hit him hard his entire body clenched and he spilled his seed all over Derek's hand and both their stomachs.

When Stiles tight heat began clenching hard around Derek his thrusts became erratic and he growled into stiles mouth as he came hard inside. His movements slowed and he rolled onto his back, to his side of the bed. He turned his head to look at the boy that lay next to him. His pale skin reflected the moonlight and gave him the appearance of glowing. Derek picked up Stiles' discarded shirt and used it to wipe clean up both he and Stiles.

"So.. do you do this often? Stiles asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. He couldn't help but hope the answer was a no, but after what he'd just experienced he had no doubt it was practiced.

"What? Lure young men into my cabin and fuck them?" Derek replied lightly, rolling onto his side so he could watch Stiles.

"Well if you want to put it so delicately.." He said with mock embarrassment.

"No." Derek scooted closer to the blushing teen and put an arm around his waist pulling him so his back was against him. "Never. Its actually been a long time since I've so much as talked to another person.." He buried his face in the crook of stiles neck.

"Wheres your pack?" Stiles questioned, "I thought alphas had packs.." Derek tensed behind him. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked." He amended quickly.

"No, uh, Its ok. I lost them.. all of them. The last I knew my younger sister Cora and uncle Peter were still alive, but I haven't been able to find them.

"Hmmm.." Stiles mused thinking about how lonely he must have been, he let his eyes fall shut and snuggled into the warmth behind him. "You know-" Derek hushed him.

"Just go to sleep, you're tired." He kissed the back of his neck and waited till the boy fell asleep in his arms, savoring the feeling of the others warmth. tomorrow he would take him to his Grandmother's house and probably never see him again but for now he could enjoy the company.


End file.
